1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire cut electric discharge machine. Particularly, it is a wire cut electric discharge machine having several adjustable electrode sets so that their cutting angles for a workpiece can be adjusted or changed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 7, the conventional wire cut electric discharge machine includes:
a main body 80 that has an upper fixing portion 81 and a lower fixing portion 82 so as to define a working space 83 between the upper and lower fixing portions 81, 82;
a plurality of aligned electrode sets 90 disposed in the working space 83 and mounted between the upper and lower fixing portions 81, 82; each of the electrode set 90 has:
several sets of rollers 91 that are mounted on the upper and lower fixing portions 81, 82 respectively; and
several wire electrodes 92 corresponding to these rollers 91 and disposed between corresponding rollers 91.
However, the disadvantages of the conventional machine can be summarized as follows:
[1] The cutting angles cannot be adjusted. The conventional wire electrodes 92 are movably secured (and fed) by rollers 91. And, the rollers 91 are mounted on the upper and lower fixing portions 81, 82. It is impossible to adjust the cutting angle of any one of the wire electrodes 92. Thus, its cutting angle cannot be adjusted or altered.
[2] The cutting precision is low. The conventional wire electrodes are movably fixed on the rollers. Due to the continuous rotation and contact, the rollers will be worn away gradually. In addition, the vibration during the cutting or the vibration generated by the motor might cause the wearing of these rollers. Therefore, the outer surface of the roller will be slightly deformed (or worn out a little bit) so that the wire electrode will slightly move aside accordingly. Hence, the actual cutting angle becomes slightly tilted and the precision of the final product is poor.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wire cut electric discharge machine. In which, the cutting angled and be adjusted respectively.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a wire cut electric discharge machine. Its cutting precision is higher than before.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, a technical solution is provided. A wire cut electric discharge machine comprises:
a cutting machine having an upper fixing portion and a lower fixing portion, a working space being formed between said upper fixing portion and said lower fixing portion, an upper surface being disposed on said upper fixing portion and a lower surface being disposed on said lower fixing portion, an upper sliding slot being disposed on said upper fixing portion, a lower sliding slot being disposed on said lower fixing portion corresponding to said upper sliding slot;
a plurality of wire electrode sets aligned and disposed in said working space and aligned; each electrode set including:
(a) an upper guiding seat having an upper fixing end and a lower fixing end, said upper guiding seat being movable along said upper sliding slot;
(b) a lower guiding seat having an upper fixing surface and a lower fixing surface, said lower guiding seat being movable along said lower guiding seat; and
(c) a wire electrode fixed between said upper and lower guiding seats.